Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 * Archiv 1 __TOC__ Frage ﻿Hallo, ich da mal eine Frage zu den Bildern der Charakter wie kann man sich so ein Bild selbst geschtalten. Gibt es da Vorlagen und wenn ja wo? Schon mal danke! Lg Wolfherz Danke für deine Hilfe. Du hast mir sehr weitergeholfen. Lg Wolfherz Hallo. Du bist voll mies!!!! Wieso hast du meiner Blog Seite gelöscht?! Laubseele Diashow Ich hätte nochmal eine Frage. Wenn ich eine Diashow auf meiner Seite oder auch auf einer anderen Seite mache kann ich dem Bild keine Bildunterschrift geben. Und jetzt meine Frage: Wieso geht das nicht oder besser noch wie bekomme ich das hin? Ich hoffe du kannst mir weiterhelfen. Lg Wolfherz Gefährliche Spuren Macht doch nichts xD So, also wegen GS, das habe ich auf www.warriorcats.de gelesen, dass es Vicky veröffentlicht hat, überprüft hab ich das nicht wirklich aber die wort meinen es währe ein Beweis liebe grüße Starforce StarClan 14:28, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Änderungen Kann man den Namen ändern und wie stellt man ein Bild rein Hi ! Ich hätte da noch eine Frage zu Gimp ! Wenn ich mir die Bilder hier im Wiki so ansehe sehe ich das da Schatteneffekte eingezeichnet sind . Wie macht man das Danke LGMausefell 10:22, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Coverkatzen Wie jetzt, es gibt keinen Warrior Cats Film? :( Aber bei Geheimnis des Waldes kann es ja nicht Blaustern sein, sie ist viel heller beschrieben mit blauen Augen. Ich schätze das ist Graustreif im Hintergrund Feuerherz und Tigerkralle. Im englischen sind es Feuerherz, Graustreif und Silberfluss. Zu Buch nummer 2. Das kann unmöglich graustreif sein, da es eine rote Katze ist. Und an Feuerstern im 6. Teil ist schon was dran. Starforce StarClan 14:43, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) hey ...... ähm ich hab bei lichtherz mein bild eingeführt und, jetzt sin d da auf einmal 3 daishows, kannst du die da herausholen, ich krieg das nicht hin. Goldherz 18:03, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC)Goldherz Ja, das ist in Ordnung. Starforce StarClan 18:14, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja Vielen Dank ! Ich probiers gleich aus . Aber das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm das du mir erst später antwortest. Ich hab Zeit und ich denke du hast auch noch viele andere Sachen zu erledigen ! LG Mausefell 19:38, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Ich bin neu hier ! Ich habe deine Katze Falkenwind gesehen .... echt süß !! Wie hast du das gemacht ????? LG ´Glitzerfell´ 10:30, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) IRC Ich wollte mich gerade anmelden da kam die Meldung Bad username or Password Was soll ich machen?? Es ist komisch.Überall wo ich mich anmelden will hab ich Probleme. :-) Adlerkralle99 20:40,30.Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich hab mich jetzt angemeldet. Ich hab erst auf Join Chat gedrückt da hats geklappt.Aber ist da so eine komische Seite und am Rand steht nur Silberfluss`Name und ich weiß überhaupt wo man da diskutieren kann.Und bei diesem Log in to Q (muss man das auch ausfüllen ?) kommt immer noch Bad username or password oder Invalid username.Was soll ich machen?????? Wär schön wenn du mir Antworten auf diese Fragen geben könntest. ;-) MfG Adlerkralle99 20:19, 3.Jun. 2011 (UTC) Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Für diese Frage wollte ich keinen Blog-Beitrag nutzen. ^^(ja, ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran^^) Ist der Manga schon auf dem Markt? Denn letztens war ich bei Gandalf ind Flensburg (jo, da wohn ich) und da gabs das noch nicht. Da gabs Graustreif und Millie (alle zusammen) und Tigerstern & Sasha. Fireheart002 13:10, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja, hoher Norden ist kalt und cool, aber ich lebe zurzeit in ständiger Angst. (z.B. vor Gurken xD). Dieser verdammte EHEC-Erreger will nicht weg. Ich glaube so langsam, dass das nicht ein Anschlag auf Deutschland sein könnte. Und danke^^. (ich kann den Manga nicht kaufen oder bestellen, heute kauf ich mir erstmal Die Legende der Wächter Bd. 4 ^^) - Fireheart002 12:06, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hi ! Ich habe deineN Anti Blog-Blog gelesen und ich stimme dir vollkommen zu ! Aber man soll ja nur 1-3 Blogs pro jahr..... monat oder wie oft ?Und zählt das ab jetzt ? Und da hätte ich dann noch ne frage ! Hier , auf deiner Diskussions-Seite hast du ja ein Archiv 1 auf einer anderen Seite wie geht das ??? Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe Mausefell 13:13, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Danke für die Auskunft . Ich habe das jetzt aber unter Profil gespeichert damit ich auf der neuen Seite die Geschichte von Blattschweif schreiben kann. Denkst du das geht in Ordnung ?? Weil eigentlich ist das ja ne Diskussions-Seite ! LG Mausefell 14:10, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo, ich bins Kupferherz. Hör zu ich bin eigendlich Goldherz aber ich habe mein passwort vergessen und musste mir ein neues benutzerkonto anlegen. Ich beweis es dir wen du willst !!!! schreib zurück !!!!!! Kupferherz 17:25, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC)Goldherz Hi ! Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht mit meinen andauernden Fragen . Ich hab das jetzt auch mal mit dem Stammmbaum probiert aber sobald ich das speicher wird das irgendwie so zusammengequetscht . Wie kann man das denn ändern ? Vielen Dank ! LGMausefell 18:26, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) So , jetzt hab ichs gemacht. Siehst du jetzt das Problem !? LGMausefell 14:06, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ja Vielen Dank für das Angebot ! Könnten wir das auch so machen das ich dir den Stammbaum schicke ( egal ob er verzehrt ist ) und du ihn dann einfach richtig richtest ?? Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe ! LG Mausefell 14:20, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Der Stammbaum Vielen Dank ! :-) LG Mausefell 17:07, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) SORRY hallo, mir tut es echt leid das ich immer gegen die Regeln verstoße aber eigentlich bin das gar nicht ich.... das ist meine Freundin sie will unbedingt Rang 1 werden aber ich werde demnächst mein Passwort ändern und mache dann nur noch Sinnvolles! Du hast bestimt schon gemerkt das Maisblüte auch "richtige" Sachsn macht! alsoo nochmal es tut mir echt leid!!! Stub Ich weis nicht wie man einen Stub bearbeitet (also z.b etwas zu Familie hinzufügt) Also hab ich einfach auf erweitern gemacht.... Kannst du mir bitte sagen wie das funkionirtDANKE ;D Ps: das war bei Honigfarn DANKEE :) Kann man den Namen ändern??? Hey Ho ! Ich hab da so ne frage wegen den Blogs : Ich habe einen gemacht bevor das mit den Regeln eingefügt wurde ; zählt das noch mit in die "3 Blogs" pro User ?? Und wie läufts mit meinem Stammbaum ?? Vilen Dank für deine Hilfe ! LGMausefell 19:37, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Ja so ists gut aber guck mal auf mein Profil... der verzehrt immer so !! LgMausefell 14:29, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ich heiß ja jetzt luca rösle aber ich möchte gerne einen anderen namen haben wie hast du es geschafft alle belohnungen zu bekommen Nene mach du das lieber bevor ich noch irgendwas verbocke ^^ LGMausefell 13:15, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) DANKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey !^^ Ich bins mal wieder !! Ich wollte dich nicht belästigen oder so ..... aber eine Sache muss ich dir noch sagen : DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE ! Ohne dich wär ich jetzt bestimmt schon untergegangen8D ! Die liebsten GrüßeMausefell 13:40, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ^^ Stub Wie erstellt man einen Stub Blog Kann man einen Blog löschen .........Hi.......... Ich war jetzt mal imm Channel und hab mich da angemeldet... (da muss man den User-Namen eingeben oder ?) aber was soll man darin machen oder wie kann ma da mit anderen chatten ? ( bitte sehr ausführlich erklären^^) Außerdem ist das bei mir englisch ...... ist das immer so ???? LG Mausefell 17:24, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Und eine Frage hab ich noch .. In dem Artikel WolkenClan Schlucht ist ganz oben eine Begriffserklärung für die Schlucht vom FlussClan und vom WolkenClan aber eigentlich ist die überfällig da die Begriffserklärung schon bei Schlucht untergebracht ist .Das könnte man eigentlich löschen oder hat das einen tieferen Sinn ??? LG Mausefell 17:34, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) bei den ungeheuern steht katzen die verletzt oder getötet wurden und da unter steht katzen die verletzt wurden oder ist das richtig??? sie ist nur dafür da das wenn jemand der den namen der ersten staffel nicht kennt auch gucken kann und denn gucken kann wie sie heißt ja da hast du recht kann man eigentlich blogs,seiten und kategorien wieder wegmachen ok Hi Aki .. ! Das ist doof, ich hab auf meiner Benutzerseite gearbeite und wollte es speichern und dann steht das jemand anders die seite gerade bearbeitet hat und jetzt ist alles weg und ich kriegs auch nicht mehr hin .... die ganzen Überschriften sind verschoben und alles ist komisch ....... Es tut mir leid das ich mich bei dir ausheule aber guck es dir das doch mal an .....ich krieg das einfach alles nicht mehr hin ... Bis dann irgendwann LGMausefell 18:43, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Vielen Dank das du das für mich gemacht hast .... ich kann dir gar nicht schreiben wie sehr ich mich bei dir bedanken will ! Du hast mir immmer geholfen wenn ich Probleme hatte oder etwas nicht verstanden hatte. DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKESCHÖÖÖÖN ! :) LGMausefell 06:23, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, danke für deine begrüßung ^^ Eisblüte 09:37, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Eisblüte DeviantART Hallo, Aki-Chan86. Du kennst DeviantART sicher auch. Also. Immer wenn ich auf der Seite bin, erscheint eine Meldung von Avira: Es wurde ein Virus oder ein unerwünschtes Programm gefunden! Jetzt will ich was vorschlagen, aber nur wenn man Bilder löschen kann. Alle DeviantART-Bilder löschen. Ich will diese Seite nicht gefährden. Ich werde die Bilder von meiner Benutzer-Seite runternehmen. Ich weiß nicht ob das Problem bei den anderen Benutzern, die auf deviantart gehen, auch kommt, aber ich denke, ich weiß sogar, woher der Virus der Seite kommt: Von der Werbung. Die Werbung versucht, Browser-Highjacker auf die Seite zu schicken, das bedeutet, dass DeviantART dann abk***t. Ich will nur kein Risiko eingehen. - Fireheart002 15:10, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 PS: Ist die Uhr auf der Seite hier nicht gestellt? 15:10? Das war um 17:10! Oh, Glück!!! Danke vielmals. Aber Avira behalte ich, weil ich finde, dass dieses Anti-Viren-Schutzprogramm schon was draufhat. ^^ - Fireheart002 13:58, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hi ! Vielen Dank für die Hilfe , jetzt wollt ich es gerade wieder bearbeiten und dann """"puff"""" war es wieder so wie es jetzt ist .... Ich glaube ich kann gar nichts mehr auf meiner Seite bearbeiten denn immer wenn ich es mache passiert das ! LGMausefell 16:04, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Stammbaum Hi, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du einen Stammbaum für meinen Charakter Geiststern erstellen könntest. Geiststern ist eine Kätzin, ihr Vater war Habichtfrost, ihre Mutter hieß Nachtkralle. Sie hat mehrere Halbgeschwister, deren Vater Geißel war. Diese heißen: Weißkralle (Kater), Albinopelz (Kätzin), Schwarztatze (Kater), Pechjunges(Kater), Mondherz (Kätzin), Silberschweif (Kater) und Weißbein (Kater). Ihr Bruder hießb Ramme. Sie hatte drei Gefährten: Sol, mit ihm hat sie drei Junge: Leopardenherz(Kätzin), Nachtläufer (Kater) und Seidenblatt (Kätzin). Seidenblatt verliebte sich in Schwarzstreif, mit dem sie nie Junge hatte. Geiststerns andere Gefährten heißen: Glutkralle (er starb) und Adlerfang. Wenn du grad anderes im Kopf hast: Das muss nich sofort gemacht werden. ^^ - Fireheart002 11:10, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Danke! Das macht mit den Gefährten nichts, sie hat mit denen ja nicht Junge.. - Fireheart002 18:22, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Stammbaum Hallo! Ich würde gerne einen Stammbaum für Sternenkraft erstellen, habe aber keine Ahnung wie das geht.. Kannst du mir da helfen? Liebe Grüße, Starforce StarClan 11:55, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wie würdet ihr eine hellgraue Katze mit schwarzen Flecken und orangefarbenen Augen und blaugrauen Pfoten nennen? Den Blog würde ich gerne löschen danke Spoiler Wie macht man einen Spoiler?? Hi ! Ich wollte dich mal fragen warum es diese (alternativ) Seiten gibt ? Mausefell 18:59, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Tigerstern Glaubst du Tigerstern hatt Rabenpfote nur ins SchattenClan Territorium geschickt weil er wollte, dass Rabenpfote dort draufgeht? Oder auch weil es seine Gerüchte bestätigen würde wenn ihn jemand dort sieh bzw. in der Nähe der Grenze riecht? Oder vielleicht beides? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich hab im Tigerstern Artikel einmal geschrieben, dass er ihn dothinschickt weil er willl, dass er getötet wird. lg. Finsterstern 18.06.2011 10:04 Danke für deine Antwort! Ich wollte nur wissen was du dazu sagst. Ich glaube eigentlich, dass er beides im Sinn hatte. Finsterstern 10:28 18.06.2011 Dolldivine Hallo, du hast mal gesagt das iwer Dolldivine benutzt. Wie kann man die Katzend da speichern? Und das mit dem Stammbaum bekomm ich nicht hin. ich hab da sone vorlage genommen, aber wie kann man das geschlecht ändern? grüße Starforce StarClan 22:15, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Frage Hey ich wollte fragen warum du das bei Aschepelz wieder rückgängig gemacht hast? Ich meine das, dass Sandsturm seine Schwester ist. Da stand davor halbschwschwester, dann hab ich Schwester gemacht und du dann wieder halbschwester. Aber Sandsturms Eltern sin Rotschweif und Buntgesicht. Bei Aschepelz und Rauchfell auch. Dann sid sie doch Geschwister, Keine Wurfgeschwister aber hals ganz normale Geschwister. Halbgeschwister wären ja wie z.B. Brombeerkralle und Habichtfrost. Ich wollte es nur wissen :D DANKE Okay aber dann würde ich das auf Aschpelz und Rauchfells Profil schreiben denn das weiß ja keiner :D aber danke jetzt weiß ich dass auch isch schreib das mit Rotschweif einfach bei Sonstiges hin :) DANKE Hi Aki ! Ich glaube ich hab Mist gebaut ich wollte bei Geißel unter dem Spoiler : "The rise of Scourge" einen Rechtschreibfeehler verbessern und jetzt ist das irgendwie ( ALLLES ) unter dem Spoiler weg ! Es tut mir sooooo unendlich Leid ! Mausefell 19:32, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey aki-chan ^^ weißt du wie Oddfoot überstetzt wird??? Glutkralle 15:17, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar danke ^^ LGGlutkralle 15:27, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Aki-Chan86 ! Ich hätte da (mal wieder) eine Frage an dich : Ich habe mal versucht so eine Charakterbox zu erstellen und hab das eigentlich ganz gut hingekriegt ... bis auf das Bild einfügen ! DA wusste ich irgendwie nicht was ich machen sollte ! Könntest du mirnvielleicht helfen ? LG Mausefell 19:19, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Aki-Chan86(Aki) ! Ich hätte da ( mal wieder ) eine ganz winzig kleine Fragen ( nur ganz klein ): Also immer wenn ich ein Bild im Erfindungs_Wiki hochladen will dann kommt das dann am Ende nur so voll winzig raus ! Wie kann ich das denn anders machen? Vielen Dank LG Mausefell 20:52, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi Aki ! Ich habe das bevor du mir geschrieben hast nochmal ausprobiert aber ich konnte mir denken das ich ne andere Endung brauch habe aber nicht .png genommen sondern .gif ! Und das hat eigentlich auch ganz gut geklappt !! LG Mausefell 21:13, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) PS: Ich hab jetzt schon ein paar Bilder mit .gif hochgeladen : soll ich das noch ändern ? Profil von Dreckfuß Liebe Aki-chan86 Ich kann dir genau sagen was ich auf dem Profil gemacht habe und warum ich das darf: 1. Ich habe lediglich "Kriegerin" verlinkt und nicht groß irgendwas gelöscht oder so, wie das beispielsweise gerne mit meinen Beiträgen bei ^^Aschenpelz-> Schwester = Sandsturm^^ gemacht wird!!! 2.Ist Dreckfuß meine Cousine und wir haben das auch schon vorher geklärt ,dass wir z.b. rechtschreibfehler auf unseren Profilseiten gegenseitig verbessern dürfen!!! Es ist also alles OK!!!!!!!! Mit freundliche Grüßen(und das meine ich jetzt NICHT ironisch!!!!!!!!) Cookie2007 (mein richtiger name lautet sonnenfell obwohl der leider schon vergeben war!!) P.S.: Kann ich meinen Profilnamen irgendwie ändern?? Hi Aki ! Ich speichere meine Bilder jetzt immer mit png ! Aber die bleiben immer noch so klein !! Schau dir mal z.b auf dem erfindungs wiki die seite Mira an ! Das ist das Bild einer einzelläuferin aber die bilder von Glut sind viel größer !! LG Mausefell 09:54, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Aki-chan86, du kennst mich wahrscheinlich schon aus dem WarriorCats-Erfindungswiki und ich wollte wissen, ob ich hier jetzt einfach eine Nutzerseite machen kann, wo man zum Chat kommt und ob ich die Namen der Katzen auf Französisch hinschreiben darf? Würde mich freuen, wenn du mir antworten würdest. lg Soleil de Printemps Hi Aki :P Hiermit geb ich dir die Erlaubnis mein Profil bearbeiten zu dürfen ^^ LG Silberfluss 21:30, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler? Wann werden Spoiler aufgehoben? Also Morgenröte und Sternenglanz kommen ja bald raus und ich hab eben nur die Frage, ab wann die Spoiler bei den Katzen unter den beiden Büchern aufgehoben werden. An dem Tag, an dem sie erscheinen oder wie? ^^; Tautropfen 16:51, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Hey, Aki, das kann ich dir auch sagen mit 5. Band der zweiten Staffel. Der genaue Erscheinungstermin ist nicht bekannt, aber Beltz hat in einer E-Mail geschrieben, dass es im Frühjahr 2012 zusammen mit Sunset erscheinen soll. Genaueres weiß ich leider nicht, aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass der Wikia-Nutzer recht hat. Obwohl ich es auch nicht glaube. ^^ - Fireheart002 18:04, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 The last Hope Das war mir auch klar xD ich dachte nur Fireheart denkt, es wäre ein fake darum. ^^ TautropfenTautropfen Hallo Hallo ich bin Mohnschatten und wollte dir nur sagen,dass wenn ich eine Frage habe mich gerne bei dir melde. Also MfG Mohnschatten Hi Aki ! Ich hätte da eine Frage wie du ja weißt bin ich jetzt in Glutkralles Erfindungs Wiki Admin. Ich wollte einfach fragen : Maisblüte hat eine Seite erstellt die Oliverschweif heist aber eigentlich Olivenschweif heißen soll und jetzt hat sie mich beauftragt das zu ändern. Nur ich weiß eben nicht wie :) LG Mausefell 21:17, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) WolkenClan Ahnen Stimmt. Ist ne gute Idee. Danke! :3 Tautropfen 19:27, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Umfragen Hi Aki, ich wollte dich mal fragen wie man solche Umfragen ( wie du bei dem Blog ) erstellen kann ??? VlG Mausefell 08:33, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi Aki ! Weißt du, ich lese gerade das Buch " Gesetz der Krieger " und da wollte ich fragen ob ich da Seiten erstellen kann, also die Katzen die noch keine Seite haben ?! LG Mausefell 16:12, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) RE: Bilder Okay dann lass ich das ^^; Tautropfen 14:59, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen "Mottenpfote" Hi. Ich möchte dich darüber informieren, dass Mottenpfote vom WolkenClan im Buch Tupfenpfote heißt. Könntest du das umbenennen? Sandsturm 13:28, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Windows Movie-Maker Hallo Aki, ich hab ne kleine Frage an dich. Hast du schon mal ein Video mit dem Windows Movie-Maker gemacht? Wenn ja, dann hab ich noch zwei weitere Frage an dich: Weißt du, wie man Musik in 10 bis 1 min. langen Abständen abspielen kann? Und zweitens: Wie macht man Schrift in das Video? Schon mal danke, LG Fireheart002 17:59, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Ja, danke ^^. Aber eine Sache noch: kann man lieder irgendwie bekommen, ohne tonnenweise CDs zu kaufen oder zu bezahlen, wenn man downloadet? - Fireheart002 11:50, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Sorry das ich dich mit Fragen bombadiere, aber wo finde ich den YouTube-MP3-Konverter? - Fireheart002 12:04, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Blogs Bitte lösch den Blog `Mein Wiki` LG Shani Stammbaum und Charakterbox Hi, kannst du bei denb Katzen in meinem Wiki Stammbäume und Charakterboxen erstellen? LG Shani Danke :D sag mal diese charavorlagen wenn die farbig sind weißt du wie man dann schaten und licht macht? wäre hilfreich XDD LG Shani Feuerstern Hi, ich brauche für meine Kurzgeschichte 3: Feuersterns Tod tipps wie Feuerstern stirbt und wie Brombeerkralle als 2 Anführer zurücktritt... kannst du mir da helfen? bild Warum hast du denn auch das Bild bei Zweibeinerort gelöscht? Das war nicht von kittenmaker/creator.